Warrior Within
by Raymaster
Summary: [AU] It's coming for you, stop running, stop trying to fight it. You Cannot Change your Fate.


**Warrior Within.**

_I... Stand Alone.  
_

Heavy breathing appeared from nowhere as a man stumbled over, knocking over pots and pans as his eyes moved back to the cloud of darkness, the thing that was chasing him, the thing that wanted to take his life before he finished what he set out to do, but that was it, he couldn't die before his goal as achieved, but at this moment he couldn't fight what was chasing him, he didn't know how strong it was, so he was forced to run, but the question was, was it possible to outrun he beast who continued to hunt him down?

He turned back around, running off as fast as he could, his cloak blowing in the air as the darkness closed in on him, no, not now, he couldn't die yet, he wouldn't... die yet. As the monster began to reach out for the man he leaped up, swing himself around to landed on the small bridge aboved him, leaping onto planks of wood and roof, looking down to see if the monster was still there, though, it wasn't, so where could it have been? It couldn't fly, no, it seemed more like an ox than a bird. It was behind him, it had continued even though it had been outsmarted by the man, with it's twisted horns and dark, skeleton finger like tentacles, it attempted a second grab, reaching out to grab ahold, though a shriek of pain came from as the man swiftly puleld out his sword and cut the tentacles off, the beast slowing down enough for the man to gain another headstart, dropping to the streets below before charging onwards, but to be stopped by an injured dog, ready to pounce on him and rip him to shreds, though, even if it would scare any normal man, he was under pressure of being killed by a dog while trying to get past, or let the monster rip him to shreds, he was going to take his chance and run past, which he did, and the earth cracked before the dog was flung to the air by the stampede created it continued to chase him, it's eyes glowing as the man took a different direction to the one it was headed, though, it was useless, the man ended up in a dead end, hitting and kicking the door which blocked his way with all his might, but it was re-inforced, and it left him stuck to face the thing of nightmares, something that could kill him.

He took a calm breath, his hood covering his face as he turned to face the charge from the monster, his eyes appearing as a blood colour, flipping out two swords while getting into a stance, preparing to strike as the monster leaped up to attack

* * *

He sat up, sweat dripping from his forehead, a hand over his right eye, a hiss coming from his mouth as he looked around, nothing there, that monster that chased him, it wasn't there. He wasn't in the narrow streets, he didn't have his swords, he was alone in his temporary room. He moved his feet onto the floor, standing up before heading to the nearby window, looking out upon the town, bright lights, he could only expect that at the Autum carnival, though, he didn't care for such things, he was a warrior... but not a real warrior yet. He moved away, beginning to put on his clothes, ragged shirt and shorts, putting bandages on his arm before heading back to the window, letting raven bangs cover his face as he leaned against the window, watching everybody below, they could have a fun time, he couldn't, he was being hunted because of something he didn't do.

"I didn't die, so it wants me dead for not dieing when i should have..." He muttered to himself, pulling out a sword from it's holder at the desk next to him, seeing his reflection in the sword as he held it up, a flat side facing him. "I barely remember how this all started... how i got here..." he continued, his eyes squinting slightly as a small speck of blood was seen. "I want to know, who's blood this is... i don't remember using my sword on anyone... after the bug user in the dark forest..." He spoke, hearing the door to his room open, a pink haired girl, she seemed only a year younger then him, she appeared about nineteen years of age, wearing a red dress and green shorts, though, her appearence didn't exactly shine to him at all.

"Sasuke... you should be resting, we found you in a terrible state..." She spoke, her hazel eyes filled with worry, the man named Sasuke glaring at her. "We found you? Who are we?" he asked, the girl looking to the door as another person entered the room, he was about the same age as Sasuke, though he had blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks, he was smirking, a smirk that Sasuke didn't like at all. "This is a close friend of mine, Uzumaki Naruto, we found you after you battled a former friend of ours, Aburame Shino, in the forest" she finished, Sasuke spitting at the floor as he thought about it, yes, that was his name, Shino... he'd poisoned him...

---------------------

_He pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose, the darkness in them still hiding his eyes. "You shouldn't be here... So i won't allow you to pass..." He spoke, Sasuke glaring at him as he lifted our his swords, flipping them around in his hands. "I have something to do, and if you're not going to allow me through i'm going to make you" He replied, a confident smirk on his face as the coated man kept an expressionless face on him, raising his arm before a curved sword appeared fom his coat arm. "Why bother... you cannot change your fate..."  
_  
---------------------

Sasuke's eyes widened, looking at the girl. "Where is Shino now? He was talking about how i can't change my fate when i fought him! I need to know why he knows about that!" He exclaimed, the pink haired girl gettign shocked by his outburst, and moving back. "Hey, don't just shout at Sakura!" Naruto replied in an angry tone, standing infront of her in a protective manner. "Besides, what do you mean fate? What's wrong with it?" He questioned, Sasuke glaring at him, it was a glare that easily said he wasn't going to reveal that. He shoved past Naruto and Sakura, taking his sword with him. "I have better things to do than sit around, i'm going to look for Shino, if anyone helps me or no-"

"Wait!" Sakura called out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We don't really know how or where to find Shino, but if you're that certain you want to find him, there's one person you can see, he was Shino's best friend, his name is Inuzuka Kiba, he wanders around here, so" she said, pulling out a photo of a girl with pearl eyes, a blush on her face with a dark bluish coloured hair, standing next to Sakura between Naruto and a man with red marks on his cheeks, messy brown hair with a dog below him, along with the bug user Shino standing behind him to the side. "- Hyuuga Hinata, you find her, you'll surely find Kiba" she spoke, handing Sasuke the photo, which he instantly scanned before shoving it into his pocket. "Yeah, sure..." Sasuke replied, walking out while strapping his sword to his waist.

"Sakura, did you think that was a good idea... Kiba isn't so keen or friendly about Shino since he killed most of the Inuzuka clan dogs..."

"Hopefully Kiba will help, I have had a bad feeling about Sasuke, he was muttering in his sleep about something coming to get him because he didn't die..."

"Didn't die?"

"He also muttered something about you can't change your fate..."

"So does that mean?"

"Yes Naruto, The Legacy may be true... The Sands of time are real, and The Time Guardian is real... and it's coming for him"

--------------------  
**Read And Review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Characters, or Prince of Persia or characters, as people may tell from the introduction and the title, this is based on Prince of Persia; Warrior Within.

IF YOU WANT PAIRINGS REVIEW WITH WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT.


End file.
